


Locked Groove

by lullabelle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Heaven, Minor Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle/pseuds/lullabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess wakes up slowly. She feels like she's been sleeping a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked Groove

Jess wakes up slowly. She feels like she’s been sleeping a very long time. She’s standing in her apartment, chopping carrots into skinny little bits. Her boyfriend is next to her slicing a tomato. Through the entryway to the living room she can see piles of boxes, partially unpacked and mostly hers. Sam hadn’t had much stuff to move in, and almost all his personal things are stashed in the bedroom.

Speaking of the bedroom… Jess’s thigh muscles ache, but the satisfaction that usually accompanies that sensation is noticeably absent. It’s weird, but… not too weird. She finishes chopping the carrots, and tosses them into the bowl with Sam’s tomatoes.

It’s her second day in her first apartment, with her boyfriend, who she loves. She should feel content. Why isn't she?

\---

Jess wakes up. She’s in the kitchen chopping carrots, Sam at her shoulder, and it feels like she has done this before. She feels like she's done this a hundred times, a thousand.

But this is the first time. It's just her classes stressing her out.

\---

Jess wakes up. The deja vu is so palpable, so physical, she feels like she could reach out and grasp it. Her stomach is twisted in knots. “Sam, I think something’s wrong.”

But Sam doesn’t seem to hear her, he just keeps cutting his tomato in thin, even slices.

\---

Jess wakes up. She slams her knife into the chopping block with a heavy thunk. It sticks there and quivers. “Sam, I think something’s wrong.”

But Sam doesn’t seem to hear her, he just keeps cutting his tomato in thin, even slices.

\---

Jess wakes up. She puts down her paring knife and starts pulling at Sam’s elbow. ”Sam, something's wrong. Snap out of it.” His arm yields a bit as she pulls it away from his body, but he won’t budge beyond that, or look at her.

Eventually she has to stop because she’s crying too hard.

\---

Jess wakes up. She leaves Sam reluctantly, promising him she’ll be back as soon as she can, and she runs. Jess ran track in high school, and she’s tried to keep it up since. She doesn't like to toot her own horn, but -- she’s fast. Everything around their apartment is exactly as it should be — it’s early evening in their new, poor-ish but not bad neighborhood, and the sun is still out. There are kids playing, people heading home from work. She knows the route from their new place to the school pretty well by now, but she goes the other way, heading for back roads she’s never been down. There’s nothing out of the ordinary here, in this unfamiliar territory, but it all feels a little too normal, a little too generic, and she can’t really focus on the individual —

\---

Jess wakes up. She drops her knife, sweeping it and the cutting board out of the way with a swipe of her arm. She crawls onto the kitchen table so that she can be facing Sam when she slaps him in the face, as hard as she possibly can, swinging from her shoulder. His head should snap back from the force, but it doesn’t. It doesn’t because nothing here is real, even Sam. The realization makes her want to cry, but she can’t because she feels too numb.

Jess wakes up. Again.

And again.

And again.


End file.
